


Yellow Optimism

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the first round of the chunin exam (spoilers). Lee tries to be an optimist, but sometimes even he loses that fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally meant to be part of a series, but only got the first two fics done.

He could hear voices outside the door. Soft and low. Considerate. Depressing.

‘Don’t disturb the invalid,’ he heard in those voices, if not their words. ‘Don’t wake him, don’t depress him, don’t look at him too hard.’ He wanted to jump out of bed, to prove he was as full of vigor and life as ever. He had been trying to prove people wrong about him his whole life. What was one more battle?

Only, his leg. . . his arm. . . he couldn’t feel them. He told himself it was nothing, but. . .

Lee reached out to the flower at his bedside, brushing one of the cheerful, yellow petals with his finger. Whoever had brought it, it made him want to smile. For a cut plant that would soon wither, it was an optimistic little thing.

It made him want to smile.

Only, Lee still couldn’t smile. For now he could only sleep.


End file.
